


strawberry lipstick state of mind

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baker Harry Styles, Cam Girl Harry Styles, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Sex Worker Harry Styles, Smut, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: She unlocked her phone to that conversation and giggled at the message. She had been talking to this person casually for a while now, one of her subscribers and every message she received made her feel like a teenage girl with a crush.ltommo77: I don’t know how you manage to make me wet with a censored picture but here I am, sitting in front of 20 teenagers, in ruined underwear. Thanks for that.Harry beamed and laid on her bed as she typed out a reply.agedlikefinewine: And just why are you checking your Instagram when you should be teaching the future leaders of the world?***Harry is a mother, bakery owner, and cam girl. Louise is a secondary school teacher. They've been talking online but what happens when they meet in person?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> title from Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles

Harriet was flicking through the pictures that she had taken, trying to decide which ones she wanted to post. She needed a couple from each toy she had used. Once she finally decided, she saved them to a different folder and opened up photoshop to do some simple touch-ups and fix any lighting issues. She prided herself on being very real with her figure and her body, not airbrushing out her cellulite or stretch marks from her pregnancies, or her “mummy tummy”, or even the wrinkles that started to form around her eyes. Her subscribers counted on that - on being real with them. 

She finished touching up the photos she had chosen and then opened up her own website and different social media sites she used, scheduling posts for all them and censoring the necessary pictures for posting on Instagram and Twitter. With that all finished, she shut her laptop and set about cleaning her toys - pink crystal ones that a company sent to her to test that she had fallen in love with. She filled up a small tub with warm water and squirted soap into it, dropping the toys in carefully before scrubbing them gently. She dried them and set them gently on a towel before emptying the tub and filling it with salt water, setting the toys back in to let them soak. She washed and dried her hands, going back into her room and checked her phone, smiling a little at all the notifications. She scrolled through them, ignoring most of the DMs until she found the conversation she was looking for. 

She unlocked her phone to that conversation and giggled at the message. She had been talking to this person casually for a while now, one of her subscribers and every message she received made her feel like a teenage girl with a crush. 

**ltommo77: I don’t know how you manage to make me wet with a censored picture but here I am, sitting in front of 20 teenagers, in ruined underwear. Thanks for that.**

Harry beamed and laid on her bed as she typed out a reply. 

**agedlikefinewine: And just why are you checking your Instagram when you should be teaching the future leaders of the world?**

Harry waited anxiously for a reply but the message was left unread, so she assumed they had to go back to actually teaching. Harry checked her other notifications, replying to a few fans that sent messages and blocking a few that asked for free access to her content before she went downstairs to start dinner. School was almost over and her kids would be home soon. 

She was in the middle of mixing up the vegetables for the chicken fajita bake when her two children arrived home. “Hello loves!” she called once the door had shut behind them. The two walked into the kitchen and Harry stepped out from behind the kitchen island to hug them both. Olivia, at sixteen, was looking more and more like her every day, while Ethan, at only twelve, was almost taller than her. “How was your day?” 

“It was alright,” Olivia shrugged and set her bag down on the counter. “I got an 80 on that maths test.”

“Oh love, that’s amazing!” Harry said brightly as she went back to fixing dinner. “I’m so proud. I know how hard you studied. Ethan, bub, what about you? How was your day?” 

“It was whatever,” he said. Harry sighed, knowing he was just going through a phase as a preteen boy who didn’t want to tell his mum anything. 

“Alright. You guys have homework?” Both children nodded. “A thirty-minute break and then I want to see you down here working on it.” She laughed as both headed down the hallway to their own rooms, the doors shutting almost simultaneously. Once she had the casserole dish in the oven, she leaned against the counter and pulled out her phone, smiling as she saw the notification from the person she wanted to talk to. 

**ltommo77: They were working on their own projects, I wasn’t actively teaching them. But maybe it would be wise to not check your Insta while I’m at school.**

Harry giggled and bit her lip as she typed her reply, trying not to get wet.

**agedlikefinewine: I probably shouldn’t discourage you from looking at my Insta, gotta keep up business after all. But you are such a loyal client...perhaps a private picture or two would keep you around?**

Harry put her phone in her pocket. She had never offered free content to anyone before - private, absolutely, it was always on offer, but for free? She was crossing a line here that she really shouldn’t be. She didn’t really know this person, not even their gender - their picture was of their dog, a great big black labradoodle named Clifford - so how could she ever feel safe sending them pictures without the added security of payment?

**ltommo77: I don’t need a private picture to keep me around but if you wanted to send me one, I wouldn’t say no.**

Harry gasped a little. She thought about using an outtake from a previous shoot but she didn’t want to do that, not for them. 

**agedlikefinewine: If you’re okay with waiting until tonight then I suppose I could throw something together.**

**ltommo77: Oh baby, I would wait a lifetime for you.**

Harry’s face heated up at that and she quickly locked her phone and slid it into her pocket, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She got herself a cold glass of water to cool her body off before Ethan and Olivia came back in to do their homework. 

Thankfully, by the time her kids joined her in the kitchen, her face was back to its normal shade. “So what homework do you have?” 

“I’ve got an essay I have to work on for English,” Olivia said, pulling a notebook from her bag and turning to a page that was already halfway filled. 

“Ethan?” Harry asked, turning to her son. 

“Some math and some history,” he said, pulling a couple of different papers from his backpack, most of them crumpled. Harry bit her tongue to keep from saying about the state of his backpack. “Do you need help with any of it?” 

“Maybe the math,” he admitted, flattening that paper a bit before pulling out a pencil. 

“Alright, you try first and if you need help then let me know,” Harry said and kissed Ethan’s head.

***  
After dinner and after the kids had said goodnight and retired to their rooms, Harry cleaned up in the living room and kitchen nervously. She had been doing this for almost ten years, why in the world was she nervous over taking a few pictures that only a single person would see? 

Once she was finished cleaning, she headed down the hallway to her room, locking the door behind her. She then went to her closet, at the very back, and pulled down the box of lingerie, bringing it out to set it on the bed. She shifted through several sets before pulling out a new one she hadn’t worn yet, setting it gently on the bed. She put the box back in the closet, exchanging it for the locked box of sex toys (she had accidentally found her own mother’s as a teenager and she would not do that to her own children). She used a cloth to wipe down the ones she had used that afternoon and placed them back in the box gently. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her makeup. 

She settled on simple and washed her face of the makeup she had been wearing, putting on mascara, a pink highlight, and a pinky-nude lipstick. There wasn’t much to ever do with her mass of curly hair so she just ran her finger through to make sure there were no tangles or knots. Once she returned to her bedroom, she stripped out of the lounge clothes she had on and carefully put on the lingerie. The set was made up of delicate pink lace and satin lining, with beautiful flower appliques. 

Once she was dressed, she checked herself over in her mirror and then set up her tripod, angling it just the way she wanted. Once her set up was ready, she grabbed the button for the camera and climbed onto her bed, first getting into a kneeling position. She faced slightly away from the camera so she could look over her shoulder, making sure to look at the lens and give a slight pout before pressing the button, taking several pictures at once. She changed her position just slightly and took some pictures, doing that a couple of times before changing into her next position. This time she laid on her side, draping her arm over her side just so that it would push her chest up and emphasize her cleavage. She took several variations of that position before rolling onto her back to get a few shots like that as well. 

But this was for one of her longest and most dedicated clients. She had to give them better content than the run of the mill. She thought back on their conversations and remembered something they had said about loving being teased. With that in mind, Harry returned to a kneeling position, this time facing the camera, and took the bralette off. She made sure to artfully arrange her hair so it would cover most of her chest and then took the next set of pictures. She could feel herself getting a bit wet between her thighs and decided on the final position for the night. She got onto her elbow and knees, bottom to the camera. She reached between her thighs and rubbed herself quickly, whimpering quietly. She wanted herself wet enough for it to leak through the panties, showing an obvious wet spot.

Harry got herself right to the edge of orgasm before pulling her hand away, shaking slightly. As much as she wanted to take herself over the edge, she needed to get the pictures first so she arched her back and pressed the button, shuddering slightly. Once she felt she had gotten enough pictures, she shoved her hand into her panties, rubbing at herself furiously. She came within moments, thighs clenching and eyes rolling back in her head. She panted as she came down, letting her head fall to the sheets. 

Once her breathing was back to normal - which took longer than she would like to admit - she sat up and began to clean up everything, putting things back in the closet or her laundry hamper. She then dressed in a pair of clean pajamas and put her hair into a bun. She transferred the pictures to her laptop and brought it to bed with her, saving them in the correct folders before opening the site she used to talk to her subscribers, selecting one from each set to send to her mystery client. 

She then shut her laptop and set it on the other side of her bed and plugged her phone in to charge, setting it to Do Not Disturb. She didn’t want to be waiting up all night to get a response from ltommo77, she was not that desperate. 

***  
The first thing Harry did when she woke the next morning was grab her phone off the nightstand and check her notifications. Thankfully, there was a DM from the exact person she wanted to talk to. 

**ltommo77: Holy shit babe…**

Harry blushed, just a little, at the pet name, but then gasped when she saw the picture that was attached to the message. It was two fingers, the nails cut short with no polish, and they curled slightly. That wasn’t anything special, but what had gotten Harry’s reaction was what the fingers were covered in - slick. A woman’s slick. 

Harry wasn’t stupid, this could absolutely be a photo taken from anywhere on the internet and not be the person she was talking to, but God did she want that actually be her. She did reverse search the photo and found absolutely nothing which made her heart race with hope. 

**agedlikefinewine: I think that means you liked the pictures?**

Harry slid out of bed and got ready - she was going into the bakery today to work on a wedding cake so she had to wear real clothing. By the time she was completely ready for work, Olivia and Ethan were only just waking up. 

“I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you’re dressed and ready to go!” Harry called as she walked past their bedrooms and toward the kitchen. She made up a simple meal of eggs and toast for the three of them, pouring glasses of orange juice as well. She was already eating when Ethan sat down next to her, still looking half asleep. Olivia joined them a few minutes later, looking more put together than the both of them combined. 

“You both ready?” Harry asked after they had put their plates in the dishwasher. 

“Yeah mum, let’s go. I have to talk to my English teacher about this essay,” Harry nodded and ushered them both out to the car and drove them to school, waving them off with a goodbye and a loud declaration of her love, Ethan groaning at her and hurrying inside. 

By the time Harry made it to her bakery, Cherry on Top, it was as busy as ever. She greeted everyone as she hurried behind the counter and threw an apron on, tying it quickly. She began helping Niall at the counter, making the teas and grabbing pastries from the case or bringing more from the back when needed.

“Sorry,” she finally said once the rush had died down. “I know we could use a second person in the morning, but we just can’t afford it.” 

“I know H, you don’t need to keep apologizing,” Niall said, the thick Irish accent always a comfort to Harry. “I can handle it. I’ve been doing it for years. Now go, you’ve got to work on that wedding cake and the bride will be here at 3 for a check-in.” 

“Thanks, Ni!” Harry said and kissed her cheek as she headed to the kitchen. She got out everything she would need and began working on the cake, currently in the process of making buttercream flowers. 

Harry didn’t even realize how much time had passed until Niall came in with a sandwich and some crisps on a plate for her. “Lunch,” Niall said, setting the plate on the counter. “Take a break, stretch out your back. It needs it.” 

“You’re always looking out for me,” Harry blew Niall a kiss and took off her gloves, tossing them in the trash to eat her lunch. She pulled her phone from her apron pocket and took a deep breath when she saw the notification on her screen. She opened the app and went to their chat. 

**ltommo77: I loved the pictures.**

**ltommo77: The things I imagine doing to you on a daily basis…**

**ltommo77: Thank you for sending me the pictures.**

Harry blushed as she read the messages, thinking deeply about what to reply. This was obviously going deeper than was normal for this kind of work. 

**agedlikefinewine: I’m glad you liked them. I took them especially for you.**

**agedlikefinewine: If you were comfortable, I would love to see pictures of you. They don’t have to be pictures like I take, but I would like to know what you look like.**

Harry finished her lunch and slid her phone back into her pocket. She needed to work on the wedding cake some more. 

***  
At three o’clock on the dot, Niall knocked on the kitchen door. “The bride is here. She’s brought her sister as well, by the way.” Harry thanked her and got cleaned up, sliding the tray of buttercream flowers she was working on back into the fridge before taking off her gloves and hairnet and heading to her office.

“Hello, Daisy Tomlinson?” Harry asked when she opened the door. Two women were sitting in the chairs against the wall and they both stood when Harry entered. The one that held her hand out in greeting - Daisy - was younger and very pretty, but it was hard for Harry to focus on her when her older sister had to be the most attractive woman she had ever seen. 

She was taller than her sister but shorter than Harry. Her hair was cut short in a pixie cut but was styled up. She wore a fitted electric blue pantsuit, with pants that taper at her ankle and cut in at her waist. “Uh, very nice to see you again,” Harry forced out, looking back at Daisy quickly. She didn’t notice the complete look of surprise on the other woman’s face. 

“You as well,” Daisy smiled and Harry gestured for them to sit as she took her own seat at her office chair, turning to face them. “So your wedding is…” Harry looked at her planner that sat open on her desk. “On Sunday?” Daisy nodded to confirm. “Alright, then we are right on track. I haven’t baked the actual cake yet, but I have almost completely finished with the decorations.” 

“That’s wonderful. And the cookies for the gift bags?” Daisy asked. 

“They’ll be done just before the cake and wrapped up in cellophane with baby pink ribbons,” Harry said. “I wanted to show you the design for the cake one last time before I put everything together to make sure there are no last-minute changes.” She grabbed her tablet and opened it up to the saved photos, going to the folder labeled Tomlinson and opened up the image of the cake, showing it Daisy. 

“It’s still perfect,” she said happily as she leaned forward to look at it. “You like it Lou?” she turned to her sister, who blinked at her name, eyes wide. 

“What? Sorry,” she said, her voice a little breathless. 

“Do you like the cake design?” Daisy asked, sounding a little annoyed. Louise smiled sheepishly and looked at the tablet. 

“Yeah, Dais, it looks amazing. It’ll fit perfectly at the wedding,” Lou said. Harry wondered if that was short for something. 

“Did you have any more questions or concerns?” Harry asked Daisy, tearing her attention from Lou. 

“No, everything looks perfect,” Daisy said and smiled at her. “Thank you so much for doing my cake.”

“It’s really my pleasure. Big events with elaborate designs are some of my favorites to do,” Harry stood and opened her office door. “I’ll walk you out.” She let the two of them exit first and followed after, eyes falling down to Lou’s bum. It filled out the pants she wore so perfectly, and the short heels she was wearing made it look even better. She bit back a sigh and grabbed a bag from behind the counter, handing it to Daisy. “Just a little sample bag of some of the things we have at the moment. As well as the cookies for your gift bags, so make sure to let me know if there’s anything you want to be changed about them.”

“Thank you so much,” Daisy said as she took the bag. “I’ll see you on Sunday then? For the reception?”

“I’ll be dropping the cake off, yes, but then I’ll be heading out,” Harry said. 

“Oh no, you have to stay. If you don’t have anything else to do, of course, just for a bit?” Daisy insisted, taking Harry’s hand. “Your cake design gave me a focal point for the wedding, you really have to see it all come together.” Harry bit her lip and glanced at Lou, gasping just a little when their eyes met. 

“I suppose I could stick around for just a little bit,” she found herself agreeing. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you on Sunday then!” with that Daisy turned and left the bakery, her sister following her out, glancing back one last time at Harry before she left. 

“What in the fuck was that?” Harry spun around to see Niall leaning against the counter. 

“What do you mean?” Harry was breathless, cheeks pink.

“Whatever that nonverbal flirting was between you and the bird,” Niall said simply. “I haven’t seen that much sexual tension between you and another person. Ever. Not even your husband.” 

“Ex,” Harry muttered on instinct. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now I need to go. I have things to bake.” She brushed past Niall on her way to the kitchen. Ignoring the way the other woman laughed at her obvious flustered appearance. 

***  
On the day of the Tomlinson wedding, Harry began by getting dressed in yoga pants, sneakers, and a plain white shirt. She hated dealing with cakes while dressed in nice clothes as it just made it that much more stressful. She bid goodbye to her kids and a bag in hand with her dress and makeup. 

She got to the bakery and began loading up the van with everything she would need: different tools, the buttercream colors, all the gift bag cookies and by the time she finished, Niall had arrived to help her load the cake. They got it into the back and Harry climbed in to sit with it while Niall drove. 

“Since I’m staying at the wedding, once you help me bring it in, you can head back to the bakery,” Harry told her. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay to help?” Niall asked. Harry shook her head. 

“I’ll be fine, Ni. Enjoy your day off.” Sundays were the only day the bakery closed and since it was just the two of them working, they usually worked the other six days together with few exceptions. 

“If you insist,” Niall smirked in the mirror at Harry and before long they arrived at the venue. Niall backed up to the service entrance and they were unloading everything before finally bringing the cake in slowly, setting it on the display stand. “Alright then, I’m off, if you’re really sure.”

“I am,” Harry smiled. “Did you bring my bag in?” Niall nodded. “Alright then go home.” 

“Alright boss lady,” Niall said as she turned to leave, calling out a goodbye as she weaved between the caterers and decorators setting up the tables. Harry giggled and began to put the finishing details on the cake, touching up any spots that got damaged during the transfer. She was in the middle of fixing a flower to the cake when someone cleared their throat behind her. She jumped a little and turned quickly to see the bride’s older sister - Lou - standing there. 

“Oh, hi,” Harry said and bit her lip. The other woman was already dressed for the wedding, wearing a fitted black suit complete with a bowtie, hair styled in a flawless quiff that made her cheekbones look stunning, and bright red lipstick painted on her lips, making Harry want nothing more than see it smudged over her own lips. “Did you need something?” 

“Not in particular,” Lou said. “Daisy was freaking out a little so I told her I would come over to check on everything. The wedding starts in half an hour and we don’t want the bride too anxious to walk down the aisle because she thinks the flowers won’t be ready. Cake looks good though.” 

“Thank you,” Harry blushed a little at the compliment. “I’m glad you’ll be able to report back good news on the cake front.”

“I don’t think I ever really had doubts. Harry, right?” Harry nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, though I don’t think I ever got your name?” Harry prompted. She wanted so badly to know this woman’s name. 

“Louise, though almost everyone just calls me Lou,” she said. “I should get going, have to reassure Dais everything is going as planned. You are staying for the reception, right?” Louise asked, raising her eyebrows. “If you are, I’m afraid you might be breaking dress code. Though I would argue to allow it.” 

“I am, but I, uh, I brought a dress and things,” Harry said shyly. “Just hate trying to work on cakes in that kind of stuff.” 

“Well then, I will see you at the reception. Save a dance for me?” Louise left before Harry could respond. Harry watched her leave with her jaw hung open - no one had ever been so forward with her before but she liked it. A lot. 

Harry took a deep breath and turned back to the cake. She needed to finish up, put the cookies in the gift bags, and then get ready. 

***  
Harry joined the reception before the wedding party had made it back, meaning they were still taking pictures, thankfully. Getting ready had taken a little longer than expected as now she had someone to impress. Her dress was one of her favorites, and one of the only ones she could wear to a wedding on short notice. She wore silver heels with it and simply pinned her hair back, keeping her makeup nude and pretty. 

She got a cocktail at the open bar - something fruity and pink in color, finding an empty table to sit at in the back of the hall. She pulled her phone out to see a notification from her favorite client which she wasn’t expecting; last night the mystery woman had said that she was busy with family things all day today. Unfortunately, Harry saw when she opened the message, it was not a picture of the woman. Her client had declined and Harry respected that, not everyone was comfortable putting their face out there like that, and it’s not as if Harry was ever expecting to really meet her. 

**ltommo77: Your show last night was a very welcome de-stressor to today’s events.**

Harry smiled at that, glad that her show - a livestream since both her kids were at a friend’s house - had done some good for someone. 

**agedlikefinewine: Well, if you want I can send you another picture that might help you destress?**

Harry only had to wait a minute for a reply this time. 

**ltommo77: as wonderful as that sounds, I cannot, in good conscience, look at smutty pictures while I’m standing two feet away from all my siblings.**

**agedlikefinewine: Your loss.**

Harry didn’t receive a reply after that and figured her client had gone back to their family. So instead she texted both Olivia and Ethan to make sure they were both okay, Olivia responded quickly to say she was at the mall with her friend while Ethan didn’t reply at all. Harry figured he was still sleeping from staying up until four in the morning playing video games with his friends. 

She didn’t have to wait much longer before the reception really kicked off, the DJ announcing the wedding party as they walked in. Harry watched them all, but as soon as Louise walked in, Harry couldn’t pull her eyes away. Daisy and her husband moved right into the first dance, everyone else standing to the side as they watched. It was truly beautiful and the romantic in Harry was dying a bit at the sight, but her gaze kept going back to Louise where she was standing, hands in her pockets as she watched her little sister. 

Harry stayed back as they went through all the classic wedding dances and then the DJ was announcing that the food was served which turned out to be buffet style. Harry had been joined by a few more people at the table since then and she was chatting with them casually when someone sat right beside her. She almost choked when she realized it was Louise. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a seat up there?” Harry asked, gesturing to the table up at the front with the rest of the wedding party. 

“Technically but I don’t need to talk to them. I see them all the time and have spent literally all day with them. I want to talk to you,” she said it so sincerely that Harry had to stop herself from leaning in to kiss the other woman. 

“That’s very...kind of you,” Harry said and smiled softly. She continued to eat, talking quietly with Louise. She learned a lot about the woman, such as she was a secondary drama and English teacher at a school not too far from them, she actually had six siblings, not just Daisy, and that her favorite color was red. 

“But I don’t know, I could be turning into a very big fan of green.” Harry couldn’t stop her blush at that comment and wiped her mouth with her napkin to try to hide her face. “Would you like to dance with me now?” 

“I would love to,” Harry said and took Louise’s hand when she stood, following her through the tables and to the dance floor. Louise took the lead, wrapping her arm around Harry’s waist, even though she was taller, even more so with the heels, and using her other hand to take Harry’s. Harry was so glad Lousie took the lead. Even though physically she tended to be taller than most women, she very much liked to be taken care of, in whatever context that was. Harry wrapped her arm around Louise’s neck and smiled shyly down at her. 

“You look gorgeous, by the way,” Louise said quietly, so no one around would hear them. “That dress compliments pretty much everything about you.” 

“T-thank you,” Harry said and bit her lip. “You look very handsome too. The suit is amazing, kudos to your tailor.” 

“Thank you, darling,” Louise said easily as they swayed slowly to the music. “I was very glad when you agreed to come to this. Wanted to hold you in my arms the second I saw you.” 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Harry whispered and laid her chin on Louise’s shoulder, letting their heads rest against each other. It was too intimate for two people who had met less than a week ago, but Harry felt a very strong connection to Louise already. Harry closed her eyes as they danced together, talking sporadically when they had to change their stance or a song changed. Eventually, the DJ called for everyone to gather for the cake cutting. Harry groaned and stayed where she was. 

“What’s up, darling?” Louise asked, everyone else moving to watch the happy couple. 

“I know that cakes are meant to be eaten and I absolutely love making cakes like this but...I hate seeing them get cut. They’re so beautiful, I don’t want to see them get destroyed. And it’s only with cakes like this,” Harry explained and shook her head. “Go, go watch your sister cut the cake. I’ll hang back.” 

“Are you sure?” Louise actually sounded worried. 

“It’s really not a big deal, I have to head to the bathroom anyway,” Harry took a deep breath, thanked the drink she had earlier, and leaned in to kiss Louise’s cheek before hurrying out of the hall and to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Harry took a few moments to steady herself before going in to see Louise again. They had finished the cake cutting and most everyone was seated and eating a slice of cake so Harry grabbed another drink from the bar before finding her seat again, Louise back up at the head table. Harry was thankful as it gave her a bit of time to pull herself together. Louise stayed up at the table until people began to gather on the dance floor again, this time more uptempo music playing than the slow songs from before. Harry watched as Louise made her way around the dance floor and back to her table. 

“I have a room,” Louise said bluntly. “Upstairs. We absolutely don’t have to do anything, but I would like to talk to you. Get to know you better.” 

“Your family won’t mind?” Harry asked a bit nervously. Louise laughed. 

“I’m the oldest sibling and one of the only to have not gotten married yet, but the other two who have yet to marry are also only 21 so they don’t really count. So, what do you say?” Louise asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Harry took a deep breath and nodded, downing the rest of her drink. 

“Let me just grab my bag,” she said and headed to the kitchen where she had stashed it earlier, meeting Lousie just outside the hall. Louise took her hand and led her upstairs, all the way to the attic room, unlocking it with a key in her pocket. She let Harry go in first, shutting the door firmly behind them before immediately kicking off her shoes, leaving her in just black socks. Harry bent down and unbuckled her heels, leaving them by the door. 

“Is Harry short for something?” Louise asked as she jumped on the bed. 

“Harriet, yeah, but I hate being called that. Only my nan ever really called me that past the age of six,” Harry explained, shyly sitting on the bed next to Louise after she was invited with a pat of the other woman’s hand. 

“I don’t know...Harriet sounds kind of sophisticated. Like a woman goes around draped in the finest silks and diamonds and whose husband mysteriously passed away only a few days after their wedding,” Louise joked, smile lighting up her face as she looked at Harry. 

“Well, my ex-husband hasn’t mysteriously died but he did up and move to Wales two weeks after our divorce finalized,” Harry said. It wasn’t very funny or sexy, she knew, but Louise should know. 

“Husband? I haven’t read this all wrong, have I?” Louise asked, sounding a little worried. 

“Oh God no,” Harry giggled a little. “I’m definitely queer.” 

“Good. But I am sorry about your ex. Just leaving like that, even if you are divorced it’s kind of a dick move,” Louise squeezed her hand. “Do you have any kids?” 

“Yeah, two. 16 and 12,” Harry smiled. Her kids were her entire world and she would never tire of talking about them. “That’s mostly why his move sucked. He didn’t mention it to the kids and now he only sees them twice a year. He’ll come down in the summer for a week and they go up the week after Christmas.” 

“That’s it?” Louise asked, eyebrows raised. “I can empathize. My dad, my biological dad, fucked off about a week after I was born? Didn’t bother getting in contact until I was about 25 and was making money and he could try and get some off of me.” 

“That’s so shit, Lou, I’m sorry,” Harry moved closer and brushed a strand of hair off Louise’s face. “No one should have to go through that.” 

“It’s in the past. And the fucker’s in the grave now so it doesn’t matter,” Louise sniffled a bit. “Fuck, this is not what I meant when I said we should come up here and talk.” 

“It’s okay. I like this too,” Harry said honestly, lacing her and Louise’s fingers together. “So Tomlinson isn’t your dad’s name?”

“Nah, it’s my stepdad’s name. It was just me and my mum until I was about seven and then she met Mark, got married and started having more kids. Popped out Lottie, Fizzy, and Daisy and Phoebe. Got divorced when I was about...14 or 15? I was mad at the time but I learned a long time ago that it was good for them. They weren’t really happy together. When I was about 20 she met Dan and they had Doris and Ernest and got married and they’ve been together ever since.” 

“I’m happy for her. And a little jealous. I always wanted more kids but with no husband or second income, I couldn’t afford it. I’ve thought about fostering in a few years when they’re out of the house,” Harry admitted. “It was just me, my mum, and my sister growing up. My mum and dad split when I was seven and she didn’t meet my stepdad until I was fifteen,” Harry grinned when Louise squeezed her hand this time. 

“Now that we’ve unlocked part of each other’s tragic backstory, we have to move on to something better. More exciting,” Louise said. “If you weren’t scared of doing it, what’s the one thing you would want to do?” 

“Oh,” Harry said and laid her head back. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it that much. Maybe something like... bungee jumping or skydiving. What about you?”

“I’ve done that stuff. I was a bit of an adrenaline junkie in my twenties,” Louise said. “I think I would want to volunteer in hospice or something like that.” Harry sat up and looked down at Louise with concerned eyes. “Just after my mum and Dad got married, she got really sick. Cancer. Doctors didn’t think she would make it. We even said goodbye and everything. But miracles do happen and she got better. Slowly, really slowly, but she’s here. But miracles like that don’t happen for everybody and as much as I would like to help people that were in her position, I’m selfish and I don’t think I could sit at somebody’s bedside as they...God, I wanted to lighten this up and I fucked it up again.” 

Harry stared down at Louise without saying a word and then leaned in, stopping just a breadth’s width from her lips, letting her make the final decision. Louise breathed shallowly for a moment before pushing up to kiss Harry back, gasping slightly. Their lips moved together slowly as they both settled into the bed, Harry laying more on her side while Louise tilted her head to better reach the other woman. 

Harry was quite content to just lay there kissing Louise for the rest of the night, but soon she could feel Louise’s hands roaming over her body, one on her lower and the other coming up her thigh to rest on her bottom, squeezing slightly. 

“I told you,” Louise said as she pulled back. “We really don’t have to do anything.” 

“I’m a grown woman, I can make my own decisions,” Harry said. “And I’m deciding that I want your hands all over me.” Harry sat up, pulling Louise with her. “Need to get undressed for that to happen.” 

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” Louise said as she moved to kneel behind Harry, unzipping her dress and peeling it down her arms. It stuck to her chest though and Louise frowned when it didn’t pull away. 

“Sorry, double-sided tape,” Harry explained as she carefully peeling the dress and tape off of her chest. “It was a backless dress, I had to do something.” She shimmied the rest of the way out of the dress, dropping it on the floor. It left her in a pair of nude tummy control underwear. She grimaced. “Sorry.” 

“Love, stop apologizing,” Louise said and pulled off her suit jacket and button-up shirt, revealing the top of her own pair. “You think I could fit into this suit without some help?” Harry laughed a little, glad the tension had been broken. 

“It’s not fair, you know? You’ve seen my tits, I want to see yours,” Harry said and pulled at Louise’s bra strap, a very underwhelming nude bra that compressed her chest more than anything else. 

“Then why don’t you take it off?” Louise suggested and turned so the hooks were to Harry. Harry did as she was told, unhooking the fabric and letting it fall down Louise’s arms. She took it off and dropped it on the floor, turning to look at Harry again. 

Harry tried not to be self-conscious of her own chest. She had two kids that she breastfed, leaving stretch marks, and the weight of them had caused them to sag as she aged. She took Louise in to take her mind off herself and had to stop herself from moaning. Louise had small breasts, still fairly perky as there wasn’t weight to make them sag, and her nipples were an enticing shade of rosy pink. 

“Harry?” Louise said, getting her attention back. Harry snapped her head back up to look at Louise, cheeks pink. “Distracted by something?” 

“Shut up,” Harry groaned. She couldn’t believe she was caught staring at a pair of tits like it was the first time she had ever seen any. “Get your pants off then.” Harry stood from the bed and rolled her underwear down, leaving her completely naked. “Well?” She prompted Louise, who had stopped to watch her. 

“Shit, sorry,” Louise said and quickly shucked her pants off, taking her socks with it. Finally, she shoved her own underwear off, leaving them both naked. Harry couldn’t help but stare. Louise had a stunning body, a small tummy but still toned. Her skin was covered in tattoos, mostly small doodles but a few larger ones that were obviously planned. Similar to Harry’s own tattoo composition. But what Harry really couldn’t tear her eyes away from was the bush between Louise’s legs. As Harry continued looking her over, she realized Louise had body hair everywhere. Her legs were covered and Harry was sure if she lifted her arms, there would be more there. Harry herself was almost smooth everywhere. She didn’t shave her pubic hair but she did keep it neatly trimmed and short. 

“You’re…” Harry trailed off. She couldn’t find the words to describe Louise, but her mouth was practically watering at the thought of being under her. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you, darling,” Louise stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist, letting Harry wrap her own around Louise’s neck. “What do you want from me, baby?” 

“Anything,” Harry mumbled and leaned in to breathe Louise in, feeling her wet on her thighs. “Please.” 

“I need to know if there’s anything you don’t want, baby,” Louise insisted and pushed back just a little. “Penetration, anal, somewhere you don’t want me to touch. Anything.” 

“I’m good, please Lou,” Harry bit her lip and leaned in, mouthing at Louise’s neck. Louise finally broke and turned them, pushing Harry onto the bed and following quickly, climbing on top of her. 

“Gonna fuck you, baby, fuck you on my fingers until you come,” Louise’s voice was sultry and it made Harry shivered. 

“Oh please, Lou, please,” Harry whimpered when Louise trailed her fingers over her sides and instead kissed down her chest to one of her nipples, lazily drawing her tongue around the bud. Harry bit her lip and squirmed, wanting things to move down as her nipples just weren’t as sensitive as they once were. 

“Let me take my time,” Louise told her, looking up at her beneath her eyelashes and if Harry wasn’t so turned on she might be envious of how long those eyelashes were. Louise moved to her other nipple, giving it the same attention before finally moving down her stomach. When she got to Harry’s navel, she paused, pulling at the skin just a little. “Did you have this pierced?” 

“Yeah, got it when I was seventeen. Took it out when I got pregnant the first time and just never put it back in,” Harry said and spread her legs just a little bit more. 

“I got me nipples pierced when I was eighteen. Only lasted about a year before I had to take them out,” Lousie said and moved to settle between Harry’s legs. “Can’t eat you out baby, don’t have a dental dam on me, but know that I want to, so fucking bad.” 

“It’s okay, just fuck me,” Harry said breathlessly. Louise was so close and she just wanted something inside her already. Louise laughed and used two fingers to spread her open just a little, pressing the tip of a finger inside.

“I don’t know how, but you have a pretty pussy,” Louise said and bit lightly at Harry’s thigh. 

“Thanks, I put a lot of care into it,” Harry laughed but she choked on it when Louise pushed the rest of her finger in. “Oh, fuck.” She whined when Louise began to pump her finger in and out slowly, stretching her a bit before adding a second. 

“Sound pretty, too. I’m starting to just think everything about you is pretty,” Louise said and rubbed the thumb of her other hand over Harry’s public mound slowly as she fucked her fingers in, curling them as she tried to find Harry’s spot.

“There! There, right there, please!” Harry cried out when Louise finally hit it, curling and angling her fingers just right. Louise took the direction and began to fuck her fingers faster, making sure to keep her fingers in the right position to hit that spot each and every time. The stimulation had Harry trembling in no time, her thighs clenched around Louise’s shoulders and her pleas turning to slurred words that couldn’t be considered English. 

“Gonna come for me?” Louise spoke, moving her thumb down to rub over Harry’s clit in small tight circles, making sure to move her hands in tandem, giving Harry the most pleasure possible. “Go ahead, baby, I want to see you fall apart.” 

“Come, gonna come,” Harry stuttered out as she tightened around Louise’s fingers, back arching as she came, her orgasm so much stronger than she was used to. She could hear herself mumbling obscenities but she had no recollection of telling her body to do so, and she thought she was coming down when the second wave of her orgasm crashed over her, thanks to Louise’s continued movements. 

“Look so pretty when you come,” Louise said as she slowed her fingers, only pulling them out when Harry began whining from oversensitivity. “Always look so pretty.” Louise moved up the bed to lay next to Harry, rubbing a hand slowly over her stomach. They laid like that for a while until Harry could feel her legs again. 

“Gotta get you,” she said, rolling onto her side to look at Louise. “Want me to finger you?” 

“Nah, I don’t really get off on penetration,” Louise shook her head. “You can rub me though, I get off easy like that.” Harry nodded and moved to sit back against the headboard, directing Louise to sit between her legs. The other woman did so, spreading her legs over Harry’s. 

“I really like this,” Harry whispered in Louise’s ear, fingers moving down to tangle in her pubes, giggling a little. “Like having all this here. Like this view too.” Louise laughed and laid her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Come on, I’m so wet from getting you off, won’t take much,” Harry nodded and pressed her fingers down between Louise’s thighs, finding her clit easily and using two fingers to drag over her entrance to cover them in slick before rubbing her, starting slowly. 

“Want to bury my face between your thighs so bad,” Harry whispered in Louise’s ear. “Lick everything up, fuck my tongue in and suck at your clit.” She was getting wet again at just the thought. “Get lost in that bush.” 

“Fuck,” Louise muttered and closed her eyes as she listened to Harry. “Close, gonna come.” Harry sped her fingers up, putting on a bit more pressure as well. 

“Come on, Lou, come for me, wanna see you come,” Harry muttered against Louise’s ear and that broke her, hips bucking up against Harry’s fingers as she came and gasping for breath against Harry’s neck. Harry slowed her fingers until she was sure Louise had worked her through her orgasm, and only then did she pull her fingers away completely. 

The two laid together against the headboard as they let their breathing return to normal, and heart rates come down. Finally, Harry got up, carefully moving out from behind Louise going to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up before coming back out with a damp rag, wiping her down gently. “Better?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to break the delicate tension in the room. Louise just nodded and smiled at Harry, pulling her in for a kiss when she was close enough. 

“That was…” Louise trailed off and sighed happily. Harry knew exactly how she felt. She was about to suggest they shower together when she glanced at the clock on the wall. 

“Shit,” she said and grabbed her bag from the chair in the corner, pulling out the clothes she wore in the morning. 

“Harry? What are you doing?” Louise asked, frowning as she watched Harry get dressed. 

“It’s almost eight at night on Sunday and I have two kids at home,” Harry said, yanking her clothes on as quickly as she could. 

“You can’t stay?” Louise asked and Harry really couldn’t believe she sounded hurt. 

“I have kids. I cannot just stay out all night without a word to them,” Harry said sharply. She paused at the look on Louise’s face and sat down on the bed and took her hand. “I don’t regret any of this. And I would absolutely love to see you again, if you want to, that is.” Louise nodded quickly and took Harry’s offered phone, putting her number in and sending herself a text. 

“Text me when you get home?” Louise requested, wrapping herself up in the sheet on the bed. 

“Of course,” Harry slung her bag over her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her one last time. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You better,” Louise said as she watched Harry leave the room, waving just as the door shut behind her. Harry fell back against the door and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to force herself to walk down the stairs, her phone chimed with a text.

**Lou ❤️: I miss you already.**

***  
The week following the Tomlinson wedding, Harry found herself almost constantly texting Louise. They had planned a date for the next weekend, a picnic lunch in a park and then potentially some shopping after. Harry really didn’t want to wait that long but she only had the one day off at the bakery and Louise worked every day at school.

Harry was also still messaging her mystery client, though she hadn’t sent any more private pictures. While she and Louise weren’t exclusive, she still felt a little weird sending someone else nudes without charging them for it. She also knew she needed to bring up her other source of income to Louise at some point but she felt it was still too early; they had barely been on one date. 

When Sunday finally came around, Harry bid Olivia and Ethan goodbye and drove to the park they had agreed on, a bag of leftovers from the bakery in a bag on the seat next to her. She found Louise easily under a tree, a blanket spread out and some bottled drinks. 

“Hey,” Harry said as she approached the blanket sitting down next to her. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Louise admitted and leaned forward, kissing Harry softly, cupping her jaw with one hand. “A week is too long to go without seeing you.” 

“You could always come into the bakery,” Harry suggested and raised her eyebrows. 

“Now that’s an idea,” Louise muttered and pulled back. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving, I had a small breakfast in preparation,” Harry said and began pulling out some of the food from her bag. 

“You didn’t have to bring anything darling, I asked you on the date,” Louise gestured to the basket that was sitting on the corner of the blanket. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t go out of my way to make any of this. It’s leftovers from the bakery,” Harry assured her. 

“What do you usually do with them?” Louise asked, pulling food from the basket and spreading it out over the blanket. 

“There’s a homeless shelter not too far, so Niall and I usually run them down there Saturday night. And we still did, I just kept some of them to bring here,” Harry said and smiled at Louise, taking one of the drinks. “So what did you make me?”

“Nothing special,” Louise shook her head. “Just some sandwiches, chips, veggies and dip.”

“That all sounds wonderful,” Harry retorted and grabbed one of the sandwiches, taking a bite. “It tastes wonderful too.” Louise blushed a little and Harry liked that, like seeing the slightest bit of pink on her cheeks. They talked and joked as they ate, steadily moving closer to each other until they were pressed against each other. Louise picked up one of the chocolate-covered strawberries by the stem and held it up to Harry’s lips, licking her lips slowly. Harry opened her mouth and bit down on the strawberry, locking eyes with Louise.

“You’ve got a little,” Louise whispered, eyes falling down to Harry’s lips. Harry could feel the little bit of chocolate stuck to her lower lip but she made no move to brush it away. 

“Could you?” Harry’s voice was practically inaudible, her own gaze stuck on Louise’s mouth, her pink lips that were slightly chapped. Louise leaned in and kissed her, right over the piece of chocolate, sucking on her bottom lip. Harry clenched her hands in the blanket, eyes fluttering shut. 

“That’s a girl,” Louise whispered, pulling back. “Would do more but we are in a public park.” Harry nodded and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Right, in public,” Harry agreed and sat back, trying hard to catch her breath. “We should clean this up yeah? And then we could walk down the main street?” Louise nodded her head and they began packing away everything, Louise holding the basket while Harry folded the blanket over her arm. 

“We can drop these in my car and then head off?” Louise took Harry’s hand as they walked to the parking lot, putting the two items in her backseat before taking off down the street, walking slowly past the little boutiques and shops. 

Louise was in the middle of a sentence when Harry gasped and stopped in front of one of the windows. “Sorry, but this is perfect. Olivia’s birthday is next month and I still need to get her a gift,” Harry said, pulling Louise into the shop behind her, going straight up to the counter and asking about the leather journal in the window. The worker pulled it from the window and brought it to the counter, letting Harry inspect it first. It was a beautiful dark navy with handpainted silver stars and constellations. “I’ll take it,” she told the worker and pulled her wallet out, handing her card over after the journal was carefully wrapped and boxed up. 

Once they had left the shop, Harry now with an extra bag in hand, Louise asked about her kids. 

“Well, Olivia is sixteen, seventeen next month,” Harry began, “and she’s so smart. Gets top marks in most of her classes, but she really loves English and writing. She wants to be a novelist or journalist after uni. She loves being around people, such an extrovert, and she volunteers at an animal shelter every other weekend and on holidays.” 

“She sounds very familiar,” Louise teased and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Sounds like she got a lot from you.” 

“Oh, she did. Looks like me too. Ethan is a lot like his dad though. He’s got straight blond hair, he loves video games, which is not a surprise. He plays them constantly on the weekends, and he’s growing constantly. He’s not as good at school as Olivia, struggles with processing what he’s reading or doing sometimes, but he tries and that’s what I care about. He volunteers at a nursing home every other weekend,” Harry spoke so fondly, she adored her children with everything she had in her.

“It’s beginning to sound like you made them volunteer somewhere,” Louise said, grinning widely at Harry. 

“So maybe I did,” Harry said. “But it’s good for them and they do both genuinely enjoy it.” Harry paused and looked at Louise. “I know we aren’t serious yet or anything and that’s okay, but if we ever get there, you have to know, and I’m sure you already do, but my kids are absolutely my first priority. They are my entire life and if for some reason they don’t like you and they have a good reason, I will choose them.” 

“I understand,” Louise said and looked up at Harry. “They’re your kids, I would do the same if had my own.” Harry let out a relieved sigh and leaned in, kissing Louise briefly. 

“Thank you for understanding.” Louise nodded and tugged lightly on her arm so they began walking again. 

“Just so you know, I am serious about you,” Louise said suddenly. Harry whipped her head to look at Louise, eyes wide. “Babe, I’m 43. I’ll be 44 in less than six months, I’m not looking for anything casual, I’m not looking for a fling. I am looking for a partner.” 

“I am too,” Harry said a bit shyly. She didn’t really think Louise would be so open to committing right away. “So, it’s just me then? No one else?” 

“Not a single person,” Louise promised. “What about you?” Harry just shook her head and moved a little closer to Louise as they walked down the street. 

***  
**ltommo77: The pictures from last night almost made me come in my pants.**

Harry blushed as she read the message, fortunately, alone in her office as she went over the expense reports for the last month. 

**agedlikefinewine: I’m glad you liked them so much.**

Last night she posted a set of pictures that included her naked and tied up in some baby pink rope while showing off an amethyst plug. She had been thinking about Louise while taking them, her girlfriend having suggested some light bondage. 

They had been dating for a month now and while they had only been able to see each other six times over the last four weeks, Harry knew she was falling hard and she was falling fast. Louise was so sweet and romantic, and they connected so well. Harry felt understood in a way she never had with anyone else. Louise just got her. 

**ltommo77: Did someone have to help you with the rope?**

**agedlikefinewine: No, I learned how to secure the rope in a way that doesn’t actually tie it, I can get out with a single tug.**

**ltommo77: Somehow that’s even sexier. I love a competent woman.**

Harry rolled her eyes a little at her mystery woman’s compliment and set her phone down. She needed to focus on these reports or she would never get them done. 

Over an hour later, Harry was finally finished, closing the software on her computer and shutting it down for the day. She walked out to the lobby of the bakery, gasping a little when she saw Louise sitting at one of the tables, drinking tea and eating a biscuit. “Lou, what are you doing here?” she asked as she hurried around the counter and greeted her girlfriend with a hug. 

“Had a free afternoon and wanted to see you. It’s been almost three days since the last time,” Louise said and stood on her toes just a little to kiss Harry. 

“I missed you too,” Harry said, biting her lip. “I’m glad you came by but I still have some work to do. If you want, you can come to the back while I do some prep work?” 

“I would love that,” Louise said and grabbed her mug of tea, following Harry back to the kitchen. “So what are you making?”

“I’m going to mix up the batter for the muffins and the dough for the croissants and some other pastries. All the stuff we need first thing in the morning for the breakfast rush,” Harry explained, pulling down the large bins of flour and sugar. Louise sat on a stool at the edge of one of the counters, just watching Harry. 

“So this is how your arms are so strong, then?” She asked a few minutes into watching Harry knead the dough for one of her pastries. Harry giggled and nodded. 

“Oh absolutely. Doing this for years on end will really build up the bicep,” she smiled over at Louise, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face that had fallen from her hairnet. Louise smiled back and then rested her head on her hand to continue watching. 

“Darling?” Louise broke the silence almost ten minutes later, startling Harry just a bit. Harry looked up at Louise, green eyes wide. “I’m falling in love with you.” Harry froze where she stood, dough still in her hands. “I know we’ve only been dating a month, but I meant what I said on our first date. I’m not looking to have fun, or whatever the youths are saying. I’m looking for my partner, my...my everything. And I want to spend every minute of every day with you. I hate days that we don’t see each other. Every time I get a text from you, my heart speeds up. I just...you’re amazing and I can see myself sitting here in this bakery ten years from now watching you knead dough just like this. And I want you to know that. That I’m here and that I’m committed to this and to you.” 

Harry really didn’t know what to say. “I’m a little mad you decided to tell me all this while my hands are covered in flour,” she settled on. “But I think I’m falling in love with you too - no, I don’t think. I am. I’m falling in love with you.” Louise broke into a smile so wide Harry could have sworn that she was the sun itself. “Come here and kiss me.”

Louise slid off the stool and walked over to Harry, leaning in to kiss her, being careful of her floury hands and the counter. She pressed as close to Harry as she could, eyes slipping shut. Harry squeezed the dough between her fingers and kissed back for a very long moment, gasping for air when they finally broke apart. 

“Definitely falling in love with you,” she said breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest to the rhythm of Louise’s laugh.

***  
After three months with Louise, Harry felt like she was floating on clouds. They spoke on the phone every during Louise’s lunch break and texted when they couldn’t talk. They had dates at least once a week on Sunday, and Louise would usually drop by the bakery after school once or twice a week. 

Harry still hadn’t told her about her second job. Nor had she introduced Louise to her kids yet. 

She wanted to, badly, and she had tried the introductions several times but something always got in the way. She invited Louise over to her house for dinner tonight but Olivia had to go to a friend’s house to work on a school project and she wanted Louise to meet Olivia and Ethan together so she decided to put it off to the next weekend. Though they probably already knew she was seeing someone. She knew her behavior had changed over the last three months. 

She was making dinner when the doorbell rang, signaling Louise’s arrival. Since Ethan had also disappeared to a friend’s house to play video games until his eyes hurt, Harry told Louise she could still come over.

“Hey,” Harry said as she opened the door, immediately kissing Louise. “Haven’t seen you in two days, I’ve missed you.” 

“Oh baby, I’ve missed you too,” Louise grabbed Harry’s hip and squeezed. “Whatever you’re making smells delicious.” 

“Thanks, it’s just spaghetti bolognese,” Harry said and led Louise into the kitchen. “You want some wine?” 

“Wine sounds wonderful. Term is almost over so my kids are going just a little crazy,” Louise groaned and took the glass from Harry with a grateful smile. “They want to be out of school, I want to be out of school. Only a few more weeks.” 

“Oh trust me, I know. I hear nothing from Olivia and Ethan about what their plans are for break,” Harry laughed. “So far it’s just a lot of sleeping, playing video games, or watching Netflix.” 

“Those are my plans for break as well, but maybe with a little bit extra,” Louise smirked and took a sip of her wine. “If you ever have a free night that is.” 

“Well, considering that they should know about you very soon, you’ll be able to come over a lot more. Maybe even spend the night,” Harry suggested, eyebrows raised. “If that was something you wanted.” 

“That is something I want very much,” Louise said with a small grin. “Now, I demand you feed me. Have to know if you can keep a happy home, after all.” 

“I think you’ll find I keep a very happy home,” Harry said as she moved around the island, Louise turning to follow her movements. Harry stepped between Louise’s legs, setting her arms on her shoulders. “Dinner is finished.” 

“I think I might want something else,” Louise whispered and slipped her hands up the back of Harry’s dress. “No panties? Someone is feeling quite daring tonight.”

“Not daring,” Harry whispered. “Just know when I have a sure thing. Why don’t we go to my room, yeah?” 

“I think that’s a genius idea,” Louise slid off the barstool once Harry stepped back and then led her down the hallway to her bedroom, opening the door to let Louise in first. 

“Your bedroom is very Harry Styles,” Louise teased a bit. “I like it. Now, why don’t you get on the bed and let me see what you’ve got under that dress.” 

“Like you haven’t already seen it,” Harry said as she crawled onto the bed. She pushed off the throw pillows and then laid back against the remaining pillows, spreading her legs. Louise knelt between them and grabbed her ankles, pushing them up so her feet were flat on the bed and her knees bent. Her dress fell to her hips, revealing everything that Louise wanted to see. 

“Still can’t believe how pretty you are,” Louise muttered and ran her thumb the length of Harry’s pussy, smirking when her hips bucked at the stimulation to her clit. “Gonna be good for me while I eat your pussy baby? Gonna stay nice and still while I have myself a tasty little treat?” 

“Yes, yes I’ll stay still,” Harry said, biting her lip as she watched Louise lay on her stomach, her shoulders pressing into Harry’s ankles. Louise nuzzled her nose into Harry’s thigh, one hand petting over Harry’s pelvis, fingers skating over her soaked labia. 

“Smell so good, love,” Louise muttered and inhaled deeply, kissing down Harry’s thigh until she reached the crease between her leg and pelvis. She licked up the crease, looking up at Harry with hooded eyes. She then moved over and licked a fat stripe, starting at Harry’s arse and stopping at her clit with a soft suck, holding her hips down. 

“Lou, come on,” Harry whined impatiently. Louise laughed a little and used two fingers to spread Harry open, licking her over once more, focusing on her clit, flicking her tongue quickly. Harry tried to grind up against Louise’s tongue but was just pushed into the bed. 

“I told you to stay still baby,” Louise scolded, sitting up slightly to look at her. “Do you need me to tie you down?” 

“No no, I can be good, I promise,” Harry stuttered, wanting Louise’s mouth back on her. 

“Alright baby, but if you can’t then I’m going to stop,” Louise said and leaned back down, licking quickly over her clit, taking short breaks to suck on it as well. With the constant stimulation, Harry took no time in getting to her orgasm, crying out as Louise worked her through her high. “That’s a good girl,” Louise praised her, nuzzling her thigh. Harry smiled tiredly, relaxing back against the pillows. She figured they would take a short break before she got Louise off but suddenly there was pressure against her entrance. Harry snapped her head up to see Louise pressing a single finger inside Harry. 

“Lou…” she trailed off, Louise’s finger pushing in and rubbing against her spot. “Oh, fuck.” 

“You want to come again, baby?” Louise asked. “Want me to fuck your cunt with my fingers and make you come?” Harry nodded fast, spreading her legs as much as she could. Louise easily pushed a second finger in and curled them just right, a movement that had become very familiar over the last few months. 

“Yes yes, oh my god, I need to,” Harry pleaded. Louise took her time, fucking Harry slowly. She made sure to rub at her spot sporadically, sometimes missing it entirely. 

“Your pussy is so pretty baby,” Louise cooed. “So pretty and so delicious. Would eat it every night if I could.” She kissed up Harry’s stomach until she could lick over one of her nipples, humming around it. Harry grabbed Louise’s shoulders tightly, nails digging into her skin. 

“Lou, baby, come on, please,” Harry put so much focus on keeping her hips still for Louise that she barely even noticed when she got up on her knees, bending her arm slightly so that she could fuck Harry rapidly, angling her fingers perfectly to constantly graze her spot. “Fuck!” Harry’s eyes shot open and she stared up at Louise, unable to really move from the shock of the new pace. 

“I’ve got you darling,” Louise said softly, hissing a little as Harry drug her nails across her shoulder. “Gonna come? Want you to come for me, love.” Harry nodded quickly. Louise knew exactly how to move her fingers to get Harry off. She knew her body in ways that no one else had ever bothered to learn and it paid off in spades. Louise knew how to bring her to orgasm within minutes, faster than she could with her favorite vibrator. 

“Close,” Harry choked out, unable to stop from bucking her hips to meet Louise’s fingers. She felt the familiar pressure build in her lower stomach but it felt more intense, stronger somehow. She tried to stutter out a warning to Louise, tell her she was going to come, but she couldn’t make her mouth form the words. Before she knew it, she was crying out loudly as she came, the pressure in her stomach releasing as she squirted all over Louise’s hand and the bed beneath them. Her back arched and her moans grew as Louise continued to fuck her through her orgasm, only slowly down when Harry started trying to pull back from sensitivity. 

“Holy shit,” Louise said after she had pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. “Was that the first time you’ve done that?” Harry lazily shook her head where she had fallen limp on the pillows. 

“No, but I haven’t since before I had Olivia,” Harry breathed and looked at Louise, flushing with embarrassment when she saw her drenched. “I’m so sorry, Lou, oh my god, I’ll get you a towel.” Harry moved to get off the bed but the second she tried to stand, her legs buckled underneath her. Louise laughed and scooted over to sit behind Harry, wrapping her arms around Harry. 

“Don’t be sorry. I loved it,” she whispered in Harry’s ear, biting lightly at the lobe and moving down her neck to her jaw. “And I’m going to make you do that all the time.” 

“Oh God no,” Harry said, panting slightly. “It feels...it’s so much. I don’t think I could do that every night.” Louise laughed against her neck. 

“Alright. Maybe every other night, then,” she promised and kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“No!” Harry turned to look at Louise. “You haven’t come yet. Need to get you.” 

“Oh, after what I did to you, love, I don’t think you could,” Louise teased. “I’ll get myself off in the shower, okay?”

“No, here,” Harry countered. “Where I can watch.” Louise smiled and nodded, moving to sit back against the pillows. She spread her legs and licked her fingers before using two to rub herself. Louise wasted no time, starting with a rough pace. Harry crawled over and collapsed next to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Treat me so well, make me come so hard. Want you to fuck me baby, want you to hold me down as you fuck me so hard I black out.” 

“Fuck,” Louise groaned and bit her lip, using her free hand to grip Harry’s thighs tight enough to leave dark red marks, sure to develop into bruises. “Gonna come.” 

“Do it, baby, come for me, come on,” Harry urged her, biting at Louise’s neck. It seemed to do the trick as Louise moaned, hips stuttering and fingers slowing as her orgasm washed over her. Harry watched with rapt attention; Louise was gorgeous always, of course, but seeing her bathed in pleasure was something else entirely. 

“What are you looking at?” Louise muttered when she caught Harry staring at her. Harry just smiled and leaned in to kiss her soundly, tangling her fingers in Louise’s hair. 

“Come on, let’s shower,” Harry said and slid to the edge of the bed. Luckily when she stood up this time, her legs held her weight. She made her way to the bathroom and into the shower, Louise joining her a few moments later. They washed each other using Harry’s loofa, giggling and kissing chastely. By the time they were dried off and the sheets changed, Harry was yawning, pulling Louise in close. “I’m the little spoon.”

“Understood,” Louise said and wrapped her arm around Harry’s waist, tugging her as close as she could when they laid in the middle of the bed. Harry laced their fingers together and closed her eyes. She was drifting off within minutes, Louis having worn her out so deeply she could feel the exhaustion in her bones. 

“Oh shit, the food!” Harry said suddenly and sat up. “We never ate dinner.” 

“Did you turn the stove off?” Louise asked a bit groggily. 

“Yeah, yeah it was finished so I turned it off.”

“Then we’ll deal with it in the morning,” Louise pulled her back down and kissed the back of her neck. “Sleep, baby.” Harry didn’t have the energy to argue so she settled back into Louise’s arms, falling asleep easily within the safe grip of her girlfriend. 

***  
Harry woke the next morning alone in bed. She frowned and glanced around, seeing the bathroom door shut. She laid back down to rest until Louise joined her again when Louise’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. 

“Babe!” Harry called. “You got a text!” 

“Will you check it for me? It might be one of the girls!” Harry knew she meant her sisters so she grabbed the phone and unlocked the phone, and swiped down to look at the notifications. She frowned when she saw one from one of the sites she used to post her content. She didn’t really have a problem if Louise watched porn but it was strange that she hadn’t told her. She clicked on that notification rather than the text. It opened the app to the updates page and there, staring back at her was Louise’s username on the site: ltommo77.

Harry felt her heart begin to race as she clicked through to the messaging function and right there at the top was her own name and the last message she had sent to ltommo77, to Louise apparently. 

**agedlikefinewine: I’ll be posting a video on Saturday so make sure to be the first one to watch!**

Harry didn’t really know what to do. She didn’t know how to feel. Louise had lied to her….for months. She knew, she knew the entire time they’ve been dating that Harry does sex work. Not only that she did sex work, but that Louise paid for access to her content and had been talking with her for twice as long as they had known each other in person. 

She was still just sitting in the middle of her bed when Louise opened the bathroom door. She was dressed now in one of Harry’s plain shirts and a pair of panties. “Baby? Who was it?” 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Harry looked up at Louise, swallowing heavily. Louise didn’t look surprised. 

“Were you going to tell me?” she asked instead of answering and Harry shook her head quickly, throwing Louise’s phone on the bed. 

“You don’t get to turn this around on me. I didn’t tell you about the job, you didn’t tell me that - that you knew me. That you’ve been talking to me for months,” Harry could feel her voice shake and her eyes well with tears. “You’ve been lying to me since we met.” 

“Baby-”

“Don’t call me that. Not right now,” Harry snapped and grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around herself. “You’ve...I…” Harry couldn’t think of the words to describe how she felt. 

“Harry,” Louise tried again and moved closer. “I never meant to hurt you by not telling you. I just...it never came up.” 

“Never came up? It shouldn’t have to come up for you to tell me about this!” her tears finally spilled over, falling down her cheeks. “You...you betrayed me!” 

“How did I betray you? I was like every other person on that site, paying the fee. You decided to talk to me,” Louise argued, huffing as she spoke. 

“Because then you met me in person and didn’t think I needed to know that you also paid to watch me fuck myself on camera!” Harry shouted finally, letting out a broken sob. “Get out.” 

“What?” Louise actually was stunned this time. 

“I want you to leave,” Harry said as steadily as she could manage. “I don’t want to see you right now, so you need to leave.” Louise scoffed and grabbed her clothes off the floor, yanking on her jeans. 

“So this is it then? You’re breaking up with me?” Louise asked angrily, swiping her phone off the bed. 

“No, no, that is not what I said,” Harry frowned and looked at Louise. “I just...I need time to think about all this.” 

“Whatever, I guess text me when you’re over this,” Louise pulled the door open and stomped down the hallway. Harry could hear the front door unlock and then slam shut as Louise left, and only then did Harry let the tears really fall, her body shaking and shivering as she cried.

***  
“What the fuck is going on with you?” Niall asked a week after the fight with Louise, during a lull at the bakery. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Harry said listlessly as she wiped the counter down. 

“Yes, you do. You’ve been depressed this past week, moping and crying and you haven’t mentioned Lousie once, nor has she shown up here. Did you break up?” Niall grabbed Harry’s wrist to stop her movements and forced her to look up and engage in the conversation. “Well?” 

“No, we didn’t break up. We just had a fight,” Harry said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“What about?” Niall probed, though Harry thought it was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it. This was Niall though. 

“She...she was subscribed to me,” Harry said quietly, looking down at the counter. 

“Okay...that doesn’t seem that bad. I mean it’s a bit shit she didn’t tell you but,” Niall reasoned but Harry shook her head again. 

“It’s not that. We’ve been talking for six months through the site. That’s what she didn’t tell me,” Harry took a deep, heaving breath and wiped her cheeks quickly. “That’s what the fight was about. She doesn’t think she did anything wrong either. She was angry when she left.” 

“Oh. I was not expecting that,” Harry laughed humorlessly. 

“Neither was I. I told her to leave and I haven’t talked to her since.” Niall rubbed her back comfortingly. 

“Did you break up? Well then, I think you need to talk to her. Get her side of things. Find out why she didn’t tell you, and you can make a decision from there,” Niall said. Harry sighed. Niall was right. They were never going to get anywhere while Harry was avoiding Louise. 

“Have I ever told you you’re annoyingly good at giving advice?” She smiled as Niall laughed loudly and hugged her.

“Only every time I give advice.”

***  
A few days after her conversation with Niall, Harry had yet to text Louise to set up a time to talk. Now that she had made a decision, she was having a hard time following through. And it turns out Niall wasn’t the only one that noticed her change in mood. 

“What’s been up with you this last week?” Olivia asked that night during dinner. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, trying to feign ignorance but her kids were smart and knew her better than almost anyone. 

“You’ve been quiet,” Olivia said. “Haven’t been as bright or bubbly. Or weird.”

“Hey,” Harry protested and made a face at Olivia before sighing. “It’s not something you guys need to worry about, okay? I’ll figure it out.” 

“Mum, we’re going to worry about you,” Ethan chimed in. “You’re our mum. We want you to be happy. And you haven’t been this past week.” Harry looked at her son, fighting back the urge to cry. 

“That’s very sweet of you to say, darling, but it’s nothing that you can really help with, okay? It’s something I have to deal with,” Harry smiled at both her children, so incredibly touched that they had noticed so much and wanted to do something about it. 

“Do you promise?” Olivia asked earnestly. 

“I promise,” Harry nodded, and she did follow through. That night after the kids had gone to bed, Harry sat on her bed and opened her text conversation with Louise. 

**H: Can we talk?**

Harry waited impatiently for a reply, bouncing her knee as she forced herself to leave her phone on the nightstand, though when it vibrated with a text, she snatched it up. 

**Lou ❤️: When and where?**

Harry wanted to cry at how impersonal it all was. While she was still so hurt and upset at Louise, she wanted so much to just curl up in her arms and let herself be comforted. 

**H: Tomorrow at 10? At the bakery?**

Harry didn’t have to wait for a reply, as Louise began replying immediately. 

**Lou ❤️: I’ll be there.**

***  
The next morning, Harry was anxiously waiting for ten o’clock to roll around, distracting herself by baking in the kitchen, though she seemed to check the clock every two minutes. Finally, finally, Niall knocked on the kitchen door and told her that Louise was waiting in her office. Harry took off her apron and hairnet, making her way to her office. While she knew she and Louise needed to talk about all this, she was terrified of the outcome. 

Harry walked into her office and closed the door behind her, smiling small and shyly at Louise as she took her seat in her office chair, Louise sitting in the same chair she sat in the first time she came to the bakery, and if that didn’t send a stabbing pain through Harry’s gut. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered. “Thank you for coming to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Louise shrugged. “What did you want to talk about?” Harry was a bit put off by Louise’s nonchalance but persevered. 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me you knew what I did? That we knew each other?” Harry asked, hunched over and crossing her arms over her stomach protectively. Louise didn’t answer right away, fidgeting with her fingers as she seemingly thought of her answer. 

“I love you,” she said finally. “Whatever the outcome of this conversation is, or whatever impression you have of me after this, I just want you to know that I love you, completely, irrevocably, and unconditionally.” Harry was stunned silent by Louise’s confession but before she could shake herself from her stupor, Louise continued. “I was scared. If you knew who I was, that we knew each other, if you knew that I was the same person that had been getting off to your pictures for months, I didn’t think you would want to actually date me or be with me. I thought that would be crossing a line for you. I was being selfish and I didn’t think of your feelings, nor did I think I would get caught. I was planning on deleting my account, and it would have been like it never happened, but I know that’s not fair either. You deserved to know.” 

Harry listened carefully to everything Louise said, bouncing her leg again. “Thank you, for understanding why I’m upset. You broke my trust, Louise. I thought we were honest with each other. And you lied, about something huge.” 

“I understand,” Louise said quietly and stood from the chair. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked sharply. Louise looked confused. 

“I’m leaving? You made it clear that you can’t trust me anymore.” 

“Sit your arse back in the chair right now,” Harry said. “I did no such thing. I said you broke my trust, not that it couldn’t be repaired because Lou,” she paused and reached forward to take Louise’s hands. “I love you too. With my entire being. You are the sunshine in my life and I don’t want to lose you. But you do have to prove to me that I can trust you. That I can trust that you’re not going to lie to me again.” 

“I can do that,” Louise said quickly. “Starting right now, yeah? I found your profile because my best friend Li was fucking around on my phone, saying I needed to get laid and shit but I hate those dating apps so she downloaded the one you use instead, told me if I won’t get laid I should try the next best thing.” Harry smiled a little.

“Thanks for telling me,” she whispered. “I wish I could stay and we could talk more but…”

“But you’ve got a job to do, babe, I understand. Can I call you tonight?” Louise asked and she looked hopeful that Harry wouldn’t have been able to say no even if she wanted to. “Wonderful. Then I’ll call you tonight.” She leaned forward and kissed Harry’s gently, both women closing their eyes for a long moment. 

“Talk to you tonight,” Harry mumbled as Louise exited her office, the door falling shut as Harry collapsed into her chair, taking a moment to breathe before heading back to the kitchen to finish her cupcakes. 

***  
That night as she, Olivia, and Ethan were watching a movie together, Harry worked up the courage to finally tell them. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie, taking a deep breath. 

“I have a girlfriend,” she said bluntly. “The last week, we’ve been going through a rough patch and that’s why I was upset. We’ve only been seeing each other for three months, and it’ll probably be another few before you meet her but I wanted you to know.” Harry was not expecting the snort that came from Olivia.

“You think we didn’t know? Mum, come on, you were not subtle,” Olivia smirked. “Did you really think we believed that you were having that many friend dates with Niall? You spend literally every day with her, you weren’t going to spend your only free day with her.” 

“You knew?” Harry looked between the two of them. “Really?” Ethan nodded. 

“You didn’t hide it very well. But you were happy so we figured you would tell us when you wanted,” he shrugged. 

“You’re very mature, bub, do you know that?” Harry was so proud of her kids. 

“I wouldn’t say that. Olivia mostly told me what to say.” Harry laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling both of them in for a hug, kissing their heads.

“I love you both more than anything, you know? And if you’re not comfortable with this, then that’s it, I won’t see her anymore,” Harry told them, making sure her tone was serious so they knew she was. 

“Whatever mum, as long as she makes you happy then we don’t care,” Olivia said just as Harry’s phone started ringing on the coffee table, the screen lit up with a picture of her and Louise. “That her?” Harry nodded. “Go on. Ethan and I will watch the movie and spoil it for you when you get back.” 

“Thanks loves,” Harry kissed them each once more before grabbing her phone and hurrying back to her bedroom, sliding her thumb over the screen to answer. “Hi Lou. I’ve missed talking to you.” 

**_Epilogue_ **

“Louise Tomlinson, if you don’t get your arse out right this minute, we’re leaving without you!” Harry called down the hallway. She checked her watch again and tapped her foot. The bedroom door opened and Louise walked out, looking absolutely delectable in a dark grey suit. Harry bit her lip and inhaled sharply. 

“Sorry baby, my shapewear was giving me trouble,” Louise said and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, ruffling Ethan’s hair. “Let’s get going then!” Harry rolled her eyes as she and Ethan followed Louise out the door and to the car, all three climbing in. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Harry muttered, buckling herself in. 

“As if I would let us miss this interview. You need me for it,” Louise leaned over and kissed her proper this time before pulling out of the driveway. Harry fidgeted with one of the rings she wore, watching out the window. “Darling?” 

“Yeah?” Harry turned and looked at Louise. 

“This interview is going to go wonderfully, okay? We know we’re good parents, they have no reason, and they will not find a reason to doubt that,” Louise reassured her. Harry nodded quickly and clenched her hands. 

“I’m just...nervous,” she admitted, smiling as Louise took her hand. Neither of them said anything else the entire way there, finally pulling into the parking lot of the city council building. 

“Ethan?” Louise turned to look at their son. “You ready?” 

“I’m fine,” he said easily and rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m just here to tell them what good parents you are and how good you would be as foster parents.” 

“Then get out of the car,” Louise joked and looked back at Harry. “Come on Styles, we’ve got this.” 

“We do,” Harry agreed and smiled at Louise. “We’re kick-ass parents.” Louise laughed and leaned in to kiss her, squeezing her hand. 

“I think you get most of the credit there love, you’ve got a good eighteen years to my one,” Louise said, rubbing her thumb over Harry’s knuckles. 

“Yeah but you’ve got...almost twenty-fives years teaching experience. Pretty sure that counts for something,” Harry refuted. “Now we better get in there. You’re not making me late.” Harry pulled away and climbed out of the car, leaving Louise spluttering.

“Excuse me?” Louise called after her as she scrambled out of the car and after her wife. “I’m not making anyone late!” 

“Whose shapewear was giving them issues?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows when Louise caught up to her. “Certainly wasn’t mine.” Louise rolled her eyes and pinched Harry’s arse just before they entered the building, Ethan already waiting inside. They headed upstairs to the correct office and Louise checked them in, all three sitting to wait for their name to be called. 

Harry grabbed Louise’s hand as soon as she sat down, clenching it tightly. Louise just let her, knowing that Harry just needed her to be there while they waited and thankfully, their wait wasn’t long. 

“Tomlinson-Styles?” a woman called from the door that led to the actual offices. They all three stood, Ethan already heading over. 

“Hey,” Louise said quietly, tugging lightly at Harry’s hand to get her attention. “We got this, yeah?” Harry smiled small and rested her head against Louise’s, just briefly, as if to absorb some of the sunshine the woman seemed to constantly exude. 

“We got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
